Loser
by Voodka
Summary: Juara tanpa mahkota. Pemenang tanpa piala. Itulah Indonesia. Fail!Summary yang lagi-lagi nggak nyambung sama cerita. Male!Indo, Male!Malay. RnR?


"**Loser"**

Rating: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Humor

Hetalia Hidekazu Himaruya

Warning:

Cerita ini dibuat murni dari kekecewaan saya atas kekalahan timnas Indonesia, kebencian saya yang tulus ikhlas kepada semua unsur negara Malaysia dan belasungkawa saya kepada Indonesia. Jadi saya mohon anda mengecek kewarganegaraan anda. Sebelum anda membaca cerita ini dan membenci saya.

**I'm proud to be an Indonesian**

(Indonesia)

Kau kalah. Kita kalah. Dengan total skor dari leg 1 sampai sekarang yang tidak mampu mengungguli angka yang dicetak Malaysia. Kau menatap papan yang menampilkan angka jahanam itu dengan benci. Tapi dia tetap menyala, berpendar dengan angka 2-1. Ia balas menatapmu dengan mengejek, seolah ia tahu dalamnya kekecewaanmu karena dikalahkan Malaysia di tempat tinggalmu sendiri.

Tapi dia tidak tahu. Dan tidak akan pernah tahu. Betapa sesaknya dadamu ketika kau melihat ekspresi wajah supportermu di Gelora Bung Karno. Betapa sakitnya jantungmu berdenyut, dengan rasa iri, ketika menatap piala AFF 2010 yang tidak bisa kau raih. Tidak bisa kau menangkan. Bukan milikmu, bukan pula milik timmu.

Tapi milik_nya_.

Kali ini jantungmu berdenyut lagi, tapi kali ini darah yang dipompa oleh jantungmu penuh dengan rasa benci. Ketika kau menatap wajah itu. Wajah yang sedang dipenuhi kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan itu. Tapi kebahagiaannya bukan kebahagiaanmu. Dan kekecewaanmu adalah kebanggaannya. Ia bahkan mengacuhkanmu sepenuhnya, sibuk bersama anggota timnya. Berpelukan dengan pelatihnya yang bahkan kau yakini (dari wajahnya) setelah ini ia akan kembali ke profesinya yang semula, yakni salah satu supir bajaj di hiruk-pikuk Jakarta. Atau mungkin penjual soto di luar stadion Jalil. Ha.

Matamu menangkap Irfan bachdim yang sedang menangis di pinggir lapangan. Kau menghampirinya, duduk disampingnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, berusaha meringankan beban hatinya. Mungkin bukan hanya dia yang menanggung beban ini, tapi juga seluruh rakyat Indonesia. Tapi kau tahu bahwa hal yang ia sesali bukanlah tidak bisa menang.

Tapi ia tidak bisa memberikan apapun untuk timnya. Untuk negaranya. Bahwa ia tidak bisa membawakan apapun untuk dibanggakan kepada supporter yang mendukungnya. Bahwa ia (dan timnas) sudah mengecewakan seluruh Indonesia.

Dadamu semakin sesak dan tepukanmu ke punggung Irfan semakin melemah. Irfan mengangkat wajahnya, dan kau melihat air mata masih membekas di pipinya. Betapa inginnya kau menghapus air mata itu dengan tanganmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa. Bukan karena takut dikira_ homo_, tapi kau lebih suka air mata itu jatuh karena kebanggaan terhadap piala baru _mereka_.

Andai waktu bisa diputar. Andai saja waktu di bukit Jalil, Markus tidak kebobolan sampai 3 gol. Andai saja waktu di Gelora bung karno timnas bisa membuat 4 gol. Maka mereka masih punya kesempatan menang. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Kau tersenyum kepada Irfan, tapi senyum itu terasa aneh di bibirmu. Lalu kau menyadari selama beberapa jam terakhir kau tidak pernah tersenyum. Irfan mungkin menyadari, dan mengerti. Ia mengelap air matanya dan tersenyum kaku kepadamu. Kemudian, masih tanpa kata, kalian berdua bangkit untuk sesi penghargaan.

Kau benci senyum di setiap wajah tim Malaysia. Kau benci tarikan bibir yang mengisyaratkan kesenangan tak terhingga itu. Kau benci ketika mereka mengangkat piala bersama-sama dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kau benci suasana Gelora bung karno yang sangat sepi, lengkap dengan pandangan kecewa yang terukir di setiap wajah supportermu. Kau benci ketika Safee dinobatkan menjadi _top scorer._

Sungguh, kau benci.

Kau jauh lebih rela jika harus kalah oleh Filipina. Atau mungkin Thailand. Kau jauh lebih rela. Kau lebih rela melihat Laos yang mengangkat piala itu, jika kau tidak bisa. Tapi jangan _Malaysia_, si makhluk laknat yang tak henti-hentinya mencari masalah denganmu.

Kau langsung mengangkat tas dan pergi dari pintu belakang. Kau tak sanggup melewati pintu depan karena mungkin para supporter akan menghampirimu. Kau tahu mereka ingin memberi dukungan. Tapi kau tidak bisa. Kau tidak butuh dukungan itu. Mungkin Bambang dan Bustomi lebih membutuhkannya daripada kau. Jadi kau meninggalkan stadion dengan diam-diam. Mereka boleh memanggilmu pengecut, tapi jika mereka memanggil _Indonesia pengecut,_ kau bersumpah, siapapun yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu maka besok pagi mereka tinggal nama yang bisa dilihat di koran sebagai skandal panas yang menghebohkan. Dan mungkin menyenangkan bagi wargamu. Ya, mungkin sebaiknya malam ini kau memutilasi Fahmi, kiper tim Malaysia.

Orang-orang tidak melihat kepergianmu karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan duka mereka masing-masing. Tapi Malaysia, satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin kau lihat, melihatmu. Ia mengejarmu dan menepuk pundakmu ketika kau berhasil keluar dari pintu belakang yang sepi. Kau berbalik dan menatap wajahnya. Wajah yang biasanya kau nilai tampan, mengejutkanmu malam ini. Betapa miripnya ia dengan topeng reog ponorogo yang berwujud monster itu. Maka ketika kau merasakan tangannya di pundakmu, kau melompat beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Oh! _Malaysia_!" Kau tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang 'Malon'. Nadamu pun terpaksa kau buat seceria mungkin dan melengking satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari suaramu yang biasanya, seperti banci salon yang beha-nya kemasukan cicak. Tapi siapa peduli? Malaysia jelas lebih banci darimu.

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit bersalah, dan ketika ia membuka mulut untuk bicara, kau menyelanya dengan kejam.

"Selamat ya! Kalau mau minta traktir, aku nggak ada uang nih. Lagian kamu dapat jatah lebih banyak dari uang _kemenanganmu_ itu kan!" Kau menekankan nada pada kata 'kemenangan' padahal kau tahu, ia memenangkan 950.000.000, dan ia didenda karena kemarin menggunakan laser di bukit Jalil sebesar 850.000.000. Kau hampir tertawa mengingat hal itu. Syukurlah, ternyata keadilan masih ditegakkan.

"Oh iya, kamu cukup ambil piala aja ya! Jangan budaya milik negaraku lagi! Kan batik udah diambil, masa' sih, berikutnya kamu mau mengklaim Sule sebagai warga negaramu! Yaa, walaupun dia sama konyolnya kayak Upin Ipin, tapi nggak berarti semuanya milik kamu dong!" Sindirmu keras. Untungnya di sekitarmu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa taksi. Kau menatap ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras. Tapi alih-alih merasa bersalah, kau malah merasa semakin kesal.

"_Indon_!" Teriaknya keras. Kau melambaikan tangan dengan tidak peduli sambil berjalan ke salah satu taksi. Kemudian, setelah kau membanting pintu taksi sekeras mungkin, kau membuka kaca dan balas berteriak.

"NGGAK USAH MANGGIL GUE 'INDON'! EMANG GUE BUDAK LO? HAH? DARI MUKA, JELAS LO YANG LEBIH PANTES DIJADIIN BUDAK, BEGO!" dan sebagai tambahan, kau meneriakkan, jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan mungkin bergaung ke seluruh Indonesia.

"BULU KETEK BUDAK AJA LEBIH BAGUS DARI MUKA LO!"

Dengan itu, kau berlalu sambil tertawa-tawa dengan supir taksi yang berkebangsaan Indonesia. Menertawakan wajah Malaysia yang lebih tepat disebut sari ketek budak. Entah budak mana yang sedang dibicarakan. Tapi wajah Malaysia dan kuku kaki Indonesia, Kalian pilih yang mana? Nggak nyambung? Iya, saya juga bingung.

Maka malam itu kau menenggelamkan dirimu ke bantal yang nyaman di kamarmu. Perasaanmu sedikit lebih lega setelah berteriak seperti itu kepada Malaysia. Dan ekspresi wajah Malaysia…betul-betul berharga untuk diabadikan. Sayangnya kau tidak membawa kamera.

.

Keesokan harinya, teleponmu bergetar, menandakan ada SMS masuk. Kau melihat tulisan '3 New Message' di layar. Yang pertama penghiburan dari SBY. Beliau mengatakan,"Kita tidak lemah, hanya kurang beruntung,". Kau tersenyum dan mengetikkan 'Terima kasih banyak, pak, atas dukungannya.'.

Yang kedua dari Malaysia. Layar menunjukkan kata-kata 'mutiara'. Ia meminta untuk bertemu denganmu, tapi kau abaikan sepenuhnya.

Yang ketiga dari Irfan. Sama seperti gabungan SBY dan Malaysia, ia menyampaikan penghiburan serta mengajakmu untuk berkumpul bersama. Kau membalas pesan yang isinya menyetujui serta tempat pertemuannya.

Akhirnya, pukul 10, kalian bertemu di lapangan tempat kalian latihan dulu. Ternyata Irfan membawa seluruh anggota timnas. Kau menyapa Nasuha dan kawan-kawan. Setelah itu kalian bermain bola, seperti latihan sebelum melawan Malaysia. Ketika istirahat, kau dan timmu bercanda sambil tertawa riang. Tidak ada yang menyebutkan tentang kekalahan yang baru kalian alami kemarin. Padahal kau tahu, sakitnya kekalahan itu masih terukir di benak mereka masing-masing.

Kalian bermain sampai sore, masih tertawa-tawa. Setelah pukul 3, barulah kalian berhenti.

Tiba-tiba, Irfan menarik tanganmu. Ia menunjukkan sebuah spanduk bertuliskan _LoveIndonesia: Kalah terhormat lebih baik daripada menang curang_, lengkap dengan tulisan-tulisan tangan di sekelilingnya.

_Terimakasih timnas, perjuanganmu selalu membanggakan_

_Thanks for timnas yang udah bisa jadi pemersatu bangsa! _

_Tuhan pasti udah ngerancang sesuatu yang indah buat Indonesia_

_Banggaa banget kalo denger lagu Indonesia Raya_

_Timnas, You're Indonesian heroes!_

_Indonesia are the real winner!_

_Kita menang kok, menang budaya, menang daerah_

_Tuhan tidak memberikan apa yang kita inginkan, tapi apa yang kita butuhkan_

_Thanks god I'm Indonesian!_

_You can't spell 'Malaysia' without 'alay'_

_Congrats, Malaysia, for winning the trophy with cheating! _

_Big congrats for Indonesia, for the fair play and making us proud!_

Dibawah tulisan di kain merah putih itu, terdapat namamu dan nama seluruh anggota timmu.

Tapi yang tulisan yang membuatmu menitikkan air mata adalah:

"_Nggak apa-apa kalo timnas nggak menang tropi. Yang penting kalian memenangkan tropi hati kami, rakyat Indonesia. :D Semoga itu lebih dari cukup!"_

Kau menggenggam spanduk itu dengan erat, seolah kain itu yang akan menyelamatkan nyawamu. Tapi memang benar. Rasanya seluruh beban terangkat dari pundakmu.

Kau menatap satu persatu anggota timmu, yang masing-masing balas menatapmu dengan senyum. Bahkan Markus tersenyum sambil menenggak Pocari sweat, yang berakibat setelahnya ia jatuh terbatuk-batuk dan ditepuk (baca:dipukuli) punggungnya oleh anggota tim. Kau hanya menatap mereka sambil tertawa-tawa. Setelah itu kalian berpelukan, berjanji untuk membela Indonesia lagi. Di AFF yang selanjutnya. Senyum masih terukir di wajah mereka.

Senyum itu mengartikan satu hal.

_Indonesia akan membalas di AFF 2012_

(End)

Yah. Satu lagi cerita nggak jelas dari saya. Tapi jujur, perasaan saya kali ini hancur banget. Beda pas saya bikin 'Winner'. Waktu saya bikin itu, Indonesia menang dari Filipina. Dan waktu saya bikin ini, Indonesia kalah dari Malaysia. Sumpah pocong, saya nggak rela. Walaupun saya lebih nggak rela Indonesia kalah, asal kalahnya jangan sama Malaysia, saya masih rela.

Waktu Malaysia bikin 3 gol, saya udah berminat banget buat ngancurin TV. Tapi saya lagi nonton sama keluarga. Kalo saya ngancurin TV, saya bakalan diusir. Pas Malaysia bikin 1 gol di GBK, saya nangis. Sumpah, saya nangis. Walau itu fakta nggak penting, tapi saya nangis seolah-olah TV memberitakan 'Markus meninggal dunia akibat serangan jantung di mulut gawang'. Om Markus jangan marah ya kalo baca.

Dan kata-kata yang diatas, saya ambil dari _trending topic_ #LoveIndonesia di Twitter. Saya pilih satu-satu. Mana yang paling berkesan. Tapi maaf kalo kalimatnya rada nggak berkesan.

Saya bangun pagi ini dengan badan sakit banget. Dan Ibu saya ngasih tau kalo saya nangis sambil tidur. Yaelah, piala AFF aja sampe kayak gini. Gimana kalo Indonesia masuk World cup terus kalah lagi sama Malaysia? Nangis darah.

Dan mohon kata-kata dukungannya buat disampaikan ke timnas lewat Twitter, Facebook atau jaringan sosial lainnya. Timnas butuh dukungan kita. Adakah yang sudah membaca permintaan maaf timnas kepada kita? Belum? Baca di detik (dot) com, kalau saya tidak salah.

Sadarkan mereka bahwa tidak ada yang salah atau harus minta maaf. Bahwa mereka salah satu dari pahlawan-pahlawan kita. Bahwa mereka harus tetap tersenyum dan membela negara Indonesia.

_Keep smiling, guys_! Ini cuma satu permainan bola, nggak lebih. Kita nggak bakal dijajah kok sama Malaysia. Justru kekalahan ini yang harus bikin kita tambah sayang sama Indonesia.

RnR?


End file.
